Charlotte Loves Jake
by starcrossed.emma
Summary: Is it possible to be in love with somebody you've never met? Lily Evans thinks so. She's in love with Jake. Jake's a boy she met through a charmed diary. And she's sure that Jake loves her... er, Charlotte... too.
1. Prologue

A/NI thought that this was kinda cool. The idea that Lily _liked_ James, but had to say 'no' to him for some other reason. Well, here's my take on it. Enjoy! (And review)

**Disclaimer**: If I owned Harry Potter, everybody would know that (Sinead) is Scorpio Malfoy's mother.

**Prologue: Letters From No One In Particular**

The redhead pulled a book out of her bag and grinned. She could feel it moving, meaning that _somebody_ was writing to her. The somebody was a boy. He seemed smart, caring, sensitive, and sweet… but she wouldn't know for sure. She'd never met him. However, the two had been writing back and forth in enchanted journals for the past six years, as part of a class project.

--

_"Mr. Black," Professor Flitwick squeaked, handing Sirius a journal. "Miss Courtland; Miss Evans."_

_After the other students had stood and taken journals from the Charms teacher, the tiny man stood a little bit higher and cleared his voice. The slow chatter in the classroom died. "Now, I'd like you all to spread out, so that you're not anywhere near anybody. All of you face the walls… and here's your assignment. These journals have been charmed so that you can correspond with the owner of your 'matching journal'. However, I must ask that you do _not_ tell the person with your corresponding journal who you really are. I would like you to write to them through these journals for six years. At the end of your sixth year, you will all be called back, and you'll be able to find out who you've been writing to. I will then collect the journals and grade them. You may begin to write… _now_."_

Good morning.

_Lily started. The person seemed eager to write to her._

**Hello**.

Well. I'm not allowed to say who I really am… so I'll make an alias. I'm Jake.

**I'm Clare.**

Well, Clare, it's lovely to meet you.

**Thank you, Jake. So, what part of England do you come from?**

Just south of London, actually. Dad works at the Ministry. You?

**I come from Surrey.**

Really, now?

**…Yes…**

Well. I think we should meet indirectly.

**Really? How do you propose we do that?**

Well, milady, I think we should charm ourselves, and meet over Christmas vacation.

**Do you, sir?**

Indeed. I think that it would be quite thrilling to meet you.

**You know nothing about me.**

Oh, I see. Well, then, what's your favorite color?

**Purple. And you?**

Green.

**Why?**

Reminds me of someone.

**Oh. I won't bring it up, then.**

It's alright. It's a girl, though. She's in second year, I think.

**Oh, you like older women, then?**

I like women in general.

**Haha. You remind me of my sister's boyfriend.**

How old is she?

**Older than you.**

I see.

_"Class! Clear up. The bell just rang. Make sure you correspond!_"

--

The journal entry from Jake was rather long. She began to read it, grinning or laughing every now and then.

_Dearest Charlotte,_

_I can't get you out of my head. It seems like every time I hear someone walking down the hall, I look up, and think that it's you. I can't forget that time back in third year that we _actually_ met. I mean, I didn't want things to fall through early on, so we cancelled our date over vacation… but then when we met at Hogsmeade, everything just felt right. There's something about you, Charlotte. I don't know what it is, really, but you're just the kind of girl I want to spend my life with. I've never met anybody else that likes caramel on their hot chocolate, and I'd never even _think_ of trying fizzing whisbees until you told me how much you liked them. I can't wait until we get back to Charms, so I can figure out who you really are._

_Love,_

_Jake_

Lily smiled. _Love_. They were in love. Her brow furrowed. _Who could he be?_ She didn't want to admit it, but she knew the truth. And the truth was… she had no idea.

"Hey, Evans!" a voice called. The redhead looked up from her seat on the train to see James Potter grinning at her. "Wanna go out with me?"

Lily looked at him. His brown eyes sparkled with mischief and he looked positively _wonderful_. But then with a bang, she looked back at the journal in her lap.

"No."

**A/N:** Reviews. Cookie for anybody who does.


	2. Chapter One

**A/N: **Special thanks and virtual cookies go out to my lovely reviewers!! Woot!

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Harry Potter, Bellatrix would be the Minister of Magic.

**Previously **

_"Hey, Evans!" a voice called. The redhead looked up from her seat on the train to see James Potter grinning at her. "Wanna go out with me?"_

_Lily looked at him. His brown eyes sparkled with mischief and he looked positively wonderful. But then with a bang, she looked back at the journal in her lap._

_"No."_

**Chapter One: Padfoot, and Moony and Prongs (Oh, my!)**

_Dear Jake,_

_I loved your letter this morning. I was so excited to hear from you. Can you believe we've been writing in these accursed journals for nearly six years? I'm so excited to finally meet you. I think that this is going to be one of those love at first sight things—where we look through the room, and _finally_, after so long, we realize who we've been writing to. I mean, I can't imagine being in love with somebody on paper and then not in real life, right? Anyway, I've got to get going. The train's about to finish boarding, so I have to go…do some stuff. Haha. I can't tell you what—that'd totally give away who I was. Nothing personal… I'm babbling._

_Love,_

_Charlotte_

Lily kissed the journal and closed it, so that her letter would flow through the pages onto her pen pal's page. A few compartments down, her pen pal opened his journal and laughed. _Charlotte wrote me back. Let's see what she has to say now._ "In love with someone on paper? Haha," the boy's friend laughed, reading over his shoulder. "She must be ugly if she's saying that."

"Yeah…" The first boy said, though not really feeling up for poking fun at Charlotte. He rifled through the pages again and looked at their first few entries.

_Charlotte-_

_Sorry about not returning your letter. I was so worried about that Slughorn test that I forgot to open the journal all together. I bet you did good. Thanks for the help on the essay, by the way. I was so worried I'd fail. I think you sound really nice… I mean, coming from an eleven year old, that's not a great compliment… but I thought… maybe… once we find out who we are, we could get together?_

_-Jake_

_Jake-_

_I'd be happy to meet you once I know who you are. I hope we're already friends. That would make this so much easier. It's nice to think that_

_I'm happy to help you. Just make sure you give me the answers to the Transfiguration assignment next week!_

_-Charlotte_

_Char-_

_I love you._

_-Jake_

_Jake-_

_What? How can you love me? We've never met!  
-Charlotte_

_Char-_

_I can tell. You seem like the girl that I want to be with. Charlotte, I love you._

_-Jake_

_Jake-_

_Well, then, I guess… I love you, too._

_-Char_

_Char-_

_You don't have to say that._

_-Jake_

_Jake-_

_I'm not saying it. I think it's true._

_-Char_

"Who is she?" The first boy asked aloud.

"You're kidding me. You can't seriously _care_, can you?"

"I do, though."

"Whipped!" The second boy laughed.

"You know, she sounds a lot like Lily Evans," another boy chimed in.

"Lily Evans? You're kidding me," the second boy laughed.

"No, it's exactly the way she talks. Although, you wouldn't know, since you're so immature you can never get three words out of her."

"You know… you're about right, mate," the first boy said, comprehension dawning on his face.

--

"Evans!" Sirius Black called as Lily stood up and began to put on her robes in anticipation of her Prefects meeting.

"Yeah, Black?"

"I'm sorry," Sirius said slowly, as if he was saying the words for the first time.

"Really? What for?"

"Everything. I'm sorry for making fun of your hair, and saying you look like a Christmas card. I really like the way your eyes match your hair. I'm sorry for making fun of you since you're not the best at Transfiguration, and I didn't mean for that trip jinx to hit you last year; I was aiming for James."

"Sirius Black?"

"Yeah?"

"You're _actually_ Sirius Black?"

"Was that as in 'serious, Black?' or 'Sirius Black?'? Because yes, either way, I'm seriously Sirius Black."

Lily laughed. "Oh. My. Gosh," Lily said, sliding her robes back down her body. "I accept your apology. And I'm sorry for talking about you behind your back last year. Well… I'd love to continue this conversation, but… I've got to go to a Prefect's meeting," Lily said, smiling as she exited the compartment, holding her journal.

"Bye, Evans."

--

"Hey, Lily, how'd summer treat you?" Remus asked as he walked over to Lily after the meeting.

"It was alright. Very long, though, and Petunia's practically married to Vernon."

"How old is Petunia now?" Remus asked.

"She's a few years older than you and I; she's nineteen."

"Awesome," Remus smiled. "You know, Charlotte's quite a nice name."

"Oh?" Lily asked.

"Yeah."

"It's a name from my favorite story book, _Charlotte's Web_."

"So, you like that name?"

"Yes. Why?"

"I thought you were Charlotte."

"What?"

"Charlotte. The girl in the journal."

"Remus… of course I'm not," Lily laughed airily.

"Lily, you may be a lot of wonderful things, but you were never a great liar."

"Remus, how'd you know?" Lily asked.

"Let's just say I'm rather well acquainted with Jake."

"It's… you, isn't it?" Lily asked, comprehension dawning on her.

"Nope," Remus said truthfully.

"James?" Lily asked hesitantly.

"Guess again..." Remus prompted. Lily sighed.

"Who is it?" She asked dejectedly.

"It's… a certain boy by the name of…" Remus began.

"Sirius Black," Lily finished off. "How was I so stupid!? I should've known!"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, after about midway through third year, he stopped asking every girl out. And I thought he paid extra attention to me whenever he played pranks on me. And he _told_ me he loved me! Oh, I knew it!"

"Ah, Lily. Love comes at last. And he knows who you are, as well."

"I assumed. He just apologized for practically everything _ever_."

"Well then," a voice began. Into the compartment stepped Sirius Black, holding a brown bag. Opening the bag and pulling out a candy ring, he asked, "Lily Evans, will you go out with me?"

**A/N: **Extra credit for catching my mistake. Yes, Lily is not Clare. Sorry about that one, guys. I hoped that this proved to be an interesting twist to whatever you thought I'd write, though.

Love,  
Sinead


	3. Chapter Two

**A/N: **Judging by the reviews, nobody saw that coming. In fact, I didn't see it myself, but I figured that it'd be fun to twist things up a bit. After all, all's fair in love and war. Thanks to my reviewers (I'm starting to reply to you all… check the bottom A/N). For the record though, this ends up LxJ, not LxS.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Harry Potter, Ginny would've married a Slytherin.

**Previously**

_"Well then," a voice began. Into the compartment stepped Sirius Black, holding a brown bag. Opening the bag and pulling out a candy ring, he asked, "Lily Evans, will you go out with me?" _

**Chapter Two: Promiscuous Girl**

"Padfoot!" James Potter called irately.

"Prongs!" Sirius called back jovially.

"What do you think you're doing?!"

"I'm walking down the hallway!" Sirius said regally.

"No, Black, I meant what do you think you're doing dating _my_ Lily Evans!?"

"Mate," Sirius said, patting James' shoulder, still grinning widely. "I don't think she's yours if she consented to date me."  
With that, Sirius strode away rather drunkenly.

"It's alright, Prongs," Lupin said, patting James' shoulder just as Sirius had done.

"Moony, it's _not_ alright! Sirius doesn't even _like_ her. You _know_ that was part of that bet!" James shouted. At the mention of their bargain, Remus grimaced.

"Doesn't like her, eh?" Remus asked, looking over James' shoulder, where Sirius was leading Lily into a passionate kiss. "James, I think you just need to get used to the fact that Lily isn't interested in you. I mean, if I counted correctly, she rejected you a hundred and forty six times."

"That's not the _point_, Lupin! The _point_ is that Lily _will_ like me!" James said, sinking onto the floor.

"James, I think you need to give it a rest. If Sirius _does_ like her, and Lily _does_ like him, just give them a chance."

"Moony, you don't get it. I can't imagine going to a wedding for my best friend and the love of my life."

"I doubt they'll get married."

--

"Lils, c'mon," Sirius said, pulling her to her feet after dinner had finished that evening.

"Sirius, I can't… I have to take the first years up."

"Well, then, what do you say we meet up in half an hour by the portrait of the dancing trolls on the seventh floor?"

"Alright, Sirius."

"See you later," Sirius grinned, hurrying up the staircase. Lily sheparded the first years up seven flights of stairs and announced to the group at large that the password that night was 'Gurdyroots', before she darted upstairs to her dorm.

"Hi, girls," Lily greeted her roommates. Melanie Walcott, Cassie Lewis and Evanna Williams were already sitting on their respective beds, leaving Lily the bed she always got; right next to the window.

"Sirius Black, eh, Lily?" Evanna laughed, tossing her light brown hair. "You certainly have moved up, my dear."

"I know! A _Black_. And boy, is he _cute_!" Melanie giggled, sighing dreamily.

"I wish I could get James Potter up here for a night!" Cassie said, striking a sexual pose. The three girls all laughed.

"Remus Lupin looks good, this year," Melanie said, closing her eyes to think about him.

"That leaves Peter Pettigrew for you, Evie," Lily smiled.

"Don't even _think_ about it, Evans," Evanna said, shuddering.

"Come on, Evie," Melanie urged, pulling her hair up into a ponytail. "He's not _that_ hopeless looking."

"Yeah, he got better this year," Cassie chimed in.

"You date him, then," Evanna shot at Cassie. "I'll take Potter any day," she added.

Lily smiled, but on the inside, was wishing that she had said yes to James. Sure, she had plenty of time left at Hogwarts, and she really _did_ like Sirius... but there was something about James that made her heart flutter every time she walked by. And the way he said her name…

"Lily. Lily. _Lily_!" Evanna shot. "Daydreaming, are we?"

"No. Thinking. Of course," Lily said nervously.

"Liar, liar, pants on fire!" Cassie laughed. "You're a terrible liar, Lily."

"Oh, yeah? Well…" Lily began.

"Well, it's time for you to go get with your little Sirius," Evanna cooed.

"Evie, shut _up_!" Lily laughed. She threw off her school robes onto the bed and flattened out her Muggle jeans before darting out of the room. She didn't stop running until she was a corridor away from the portrait; she didn't want to seem to anxious. She strode around the corner confidently, and stopped at the portrait. Sirius was nowhere in sight.

"Sirius?" Lily asked.

"Evans, shh," Sirius' voice said.

"Sirius, where are--" Lily began, but then was pulled under a cloak.

"Lily, just be quiet. Filch is coming down this corridor in less than five seconds."

"How do you--"

"Did you hear something, Mrs. Norris?" a wheezy voice asked. Lily looked astounded and frightened. "Come out, come out, wherever you are…" Filch said tauntingly. Sirius held Lily around the waist and began to walk back and forth quietly. Then, Sirius pulled her through a door and shut it securely.

"Lily, what were you thinking? I told you not to talk!" Sirius said putting his head in his hands.

"Sirius, how'd you know Filch was coming? And how'd he not see us? And how do you know he can't find us now?!"

"He can't find us now because we're in the Room of Requirement."

"What about my other questions?"

"They're unimportant," Sirius said airily. Then, he gave her a wicked smile.

"Sirius…" Lily warned as he drew closer to her. Lily stepped backward until she stepped right with her back against a wall.

"Lily," Sirius said as he slid his hands down her sides.

"Sirius," Lily replied nervously. Her nerves disappeared when Sirius' lips touched hers. Then, the door banged open.

"Oy!" a voice shouted. "Found him!"

"Prongs!"

"Padfoot!" James said in mock happiness.

"What are you doing here?" Sirius shouted as the door closed behind his three friends.

"Making sure you were alive?" James said in concern. "You're lucky, Padfoot. We couldn't find the map, and we weren't sure where you were."

"Hi, Lily," Remus said, striding over to where Lily was pinned against the wall.

"Hi, Remus."

"How are you this evening?"

"Just lovely, thanks," Lily smiled.

"Oy, get off her," James shouted at Sirius.

"Why should I?" Sirius asked. "She's my girlfriend!"

"You should because she doesn't _want_ you all over her," James replied scathingly.

"Yeah, Potter. Sure. The _real_ reason is because you wish _you_ were me getting in with her," Sirius shouted, walking coolly over to James. All the while, Lily and Remus were still making small talk, and Peter was hovering somewhere near the door.

"Stupify!" James shouted, sending Sirius flying back into the wall. "You two get out," He said to Remus and Peter. "I have to settle something with Sirius." Peter scuffled out the door while Remus sent James a reproachful look.

"She'll be fine," James said, gesturing loosely at Lily. Remus waved at Lily and left the room.

"James, why'd you hurt him?" Lily asked, rushing over to Sirius' side.

"He deserved it."

"Nobody deserves to get thrown against a wall. I never thought this way of you, James. This is Death Eater work," Lily said, her gaze hardening as she stood against James, looking up into his eyes.

"Take that back," James breathed. He turned her around so that, once again, she was pinned between a wall and a very attractive Quidditch player.

"No."

"Fuck you."

"You couldn't."

"Evans, I warned you," James said, sliding his hands under Lily's shirt.

"Stop it," Lily said, squirming.

"Evans," James said, turning the final consonant into a hiss. "Just tell me you don't want this. Tell me that," James said, kissing her lightly. "And I'll leave you alone."

"I—st—I don't want you," Lily whimpered, choking on the words.

"Ah, Evans," James smiled. "You were always an awful liar."

Her eyes flickered closed, and James' mouth caught hers in a mind-blowing, passionate kiss.

**A/N:** Okay. Sure, Lily's over in a corner, making out with James. But Sirius is knocked out, so he shouldn't care, right? I've gotten some PM's asking me what the hell is going on. So here's my chapter summary.  
**Lily says 'yes' to Sirius, which pisses James off. When Lily and Sirius are in the middle of a makeout session, James, Peter and Remus all barge in (probably led by James, though). So, then James curses Sirius, and he gets knocked out. James proceeds to kiss Sirius' girlfriend.**

Haha. Anyway. Thanks, Reviewers! (Here's my dedication/replies:)

**EmeraldLovesHazel** Thanks for the review! I love dedicated people. And I'm glad you like it so far. I'll try to keep it up to par.  
**Too Lazy to Log in:** For the entire chapter, we were in the present, but Sirius looked back through the diary, which is probably why it was confusing. Haha. So, yeah. But Sirius asked her out in the present.  
**Julx27xluvsxHM**: Thanks for the (numerous) reviews! I'm glad you like it. This _will_ end up as a LxJ, not a LxS. I have a plan! Haha. But I hope nobody was expecting that. Because I wasn't. I just tried to de-cliche it in an interesting way.  
**partofthatworld**: Is that a Little Mermaid reference? 'Cause I love that movie. Anyway. Yeah. I'm glad you like it so far. I'll try to keep updating fast. [:  
**ParadiseDreams**: Sorry about the confusing-ness. /: ... I hope it gets less-confusing. Haha. I'm glad you liked it, though. 


	4. Chapter Three

**A/N: **Review Thankses are at the bottom; this is specially for **LightningStruckBlackDog, **because Sirius is such a cute boyfriend. Well, at least I want him to be. I hope I did him justice. In addition, this is dedicated to my other three reviewers: **EmeraldLovesHazel**, **Julx27xluvsxHM**, and **ParadiseDreams**, for sending me love. Virtual cookies and ice cream to all of you! (With those cute little fake cherries.)

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Harry Potter, Pansy Parkinson would be an overly beautiful blonde.

**Previously**

"Evans," James said, turning the final consonant into a hiss. "Just tell me you don't want this. Tell me that," James said, kissing her lightly. "And I'll leave you alone."

"I—st—I don't want you," Lily whimpered, choking on the words.

"Ah, Evans," James smiled. "You were always an awful liar."

Her eyes flickered closed, and James' mouth caught hers in a mind-blowing, passionate kiss.

**Chapter Three: Something To Talk About**

Lily pulled away first, pressing the side of her face against the wall. "James," She began.

"Shh," James said, pulling her face back to his.

"Stop it, James."

"Evans…"

"James leave me alone! I hate you!" Lily shouted, shoving him away and running back to Sirius.

"Evans," James said as he opened the door to leave. "I don't care what you think of me, just as long as you do."

"Enervate," Lily whispered, pointing her wand at Sirius. Sirius blinked and stood up. "Welcome back," She said quietly.

"Are you alright, Lils?"

"Yeah, Sirius. Kinda tired."

"Well, would you like me to take you back to the common room?"

"Nah. You planned a date. I intend to stay until it's over."

"Lily," Sirius smiled. "It's only over when my girlfriend isn't happy."

"I'm fine," Lily smiled.

"You're a bad liar, Evans," Sirius smiled, pulling her into his arms. Lily looked at him and smiled sadly. The only person on her mind was James.

--

"Hey, Lily. How'd the date go?" Cassie asked as Lily opened the door to her dormitory.

"It was alright," Lily said sadly.

"Shut _up_!" Melanie laughed. "It must've been _awesome_!"

"Yeah."

"Lily, come here," Evanna said, patting the spot beside her on the bed. Lily sat down slowly, her eyes glazed over. "What happened, sweetie?" Evanna asked. Cassie and Melanie hurried to sit on the floor in front of the bed as Lily laid her head on Evanna's shoulder.

"Yeah, Lily!" Melanie and Cassie echoed. "What happened?"

In all, the three of them were the perfect audience; they gasped and frowned in all the right places. "You know, Lily, it sounds like a prank," Evanna said thoughtfully.

"Nah," Lily said. "Jake wouldn't do that to me."

"Nobody's the same on paper as they are in real life," Cassie replied.

"He wouldn't do that, though!" Lily shouted, storming over to her bed and pulling the hangings closed. She reached under her pillow and drew out her journal. There was already a greeting written on the page she opened to.

_Hello, there._

**Hi.**

_How are you, dear?_

**I'm not so well.**

_What's up?_

**Nothing much, Sirius. Just hanging out--you know. Feeling a little under the weather to be honest.**

_I know--you looked it when I dropped you off._

**Sorry... blushes... How about you?**

_Nothing much. Just living it up-- we're taking a night trip to Hogsmeade._

**We?**

_Me, James, Remus and Peter._

**James?**

_James._

**Potter?**

_The one and only._

**Oh.**

_Well, darling, we've got to head out. I'll see you later on, alright?_

**Yep. TTYL, Sirius.**

_Love you, Char._

**You too, Jake.**

--

"Good morning, Mister Black."

"Good morning Miss Evans."

"How are you on this lovely morning?" Sirius asked, offering his arm to Lily.

"Splendid, sir," Lily laughed. "And yourself?"

"Very well indeed."

"Evie! Are you coming?" Lily called over her shoulder.

"Mmhm," Evanna said as she darted down to the two. "Oh, darn! I can't!"

"Why not?" Sirius asked.

"Uh, _hello_, third-wheel much?" Evie shot back. "It's alright. You two need to make a big scene."

"Alright… see you later, Evie."

--

"Sirius, would you mind if I spoke with that lovely lady next to you?" A voice asked as Sirius walked into the Great Hall with Lily attached to his arm.

"Certainly, Prongs," Sirius smiled, pushing Lily a tiny bit closer to his best friend. He smiled at Lily and sat at the Gryffindor Table, all the way across the hall, but still leaving a space for Lily. James walked out of the hall and down a deserted corridor, Lily following him curiously.

"So, Miss Evans."

"Potter," Lily spat. "What do you want?"

"I thought that was obvious." Lily stared blankly at him. "You."

Lily tried not to feel angry, or uneasy, or whatever that feeling in her stomach was…

"James…"

"So, we're up to James, are we?" He smirked.

"What do you want?" Lily asked.

"To appologize. I treated you awfully last night. I shouldn't have come on to you, and I'm sorry."

"Oh," Lily said dumbly. They stood there for a few moments, doing and saying nothing.

"Can I escort you back to your boyfriend?" James said, breaking the silence. Sirius walked up behind him, grinning.

"No need, James," Sirius said, oblivious to the beginning of their convorsation. Ready?" He asked, whispering the last word into her ear.

"Sure," Lily said nervously.

"Ladies and Gentleman," Sirius shouted, jumping onto the nearest table to him, which happened to be the Head Table. "I would like to say a few words."

"Mr. Black," Professor McGonagall said, looking frantically between Sirius and Dumbledore.

"Relax, Minnie, it'll only take a second," Sirius said, grinning at McGonagall and winking at Dumbledore. Dumbledore nodded approvingly before Sirius continued. "My lovely girlfriend over there—Lily Evans, for those of you who don't know her… Lily, c'mon," Sirius said, helping her on to the table. "Is a shoe-in for Head Girl next year, if I do say so myself. Accidentally, for our Charms Project in First Year—you all know, I'm sure, what it was… with the diaries…"

"Anyway," Lily said, cutting him off. "Sirius and I accidentally realized that we were each other's pen pals…"

"And we decided to cause a _glorious_ affair, and announce to you—the student body—that we are in _love_." Sirius said that last few words simply, as if the monologue preceding it needn't have happened. "That's about it," Sirius said, hopping down from the table and helping Lily down as well.

The hall was _dead silent_. Then, as if a ripple filled the hall, teachers and students alike began to clap; all led by Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. Only a few people weren't smiling. Lily looked around and saw the cluster of Slytherins. Most looked disgusted, but one looked... almost sad.

"Severus," She whispered, sadness etched in her voice.

**A/N: **You guys, I'm disappointed. I got 127 hits, and like, five reviews. I'll respond to them. But first, how about a teaser? It starts up the summer before _seventh_ year. As in, a plethora of time has elapsed. Time that didn't really matter to the outcome of my tale.

_"Sirius, _look_!" Lily shouted, running down the stairs to show off her Head Girl badge. "Remus, did you get one?"  
"Right here," Remus said, his own badge glinting in the sun streaming from the roof.  
"What's this?" Lily asked, reaching out to take a letter off the table. It was addressed to her in a neat print she knew only too well. "Sev."_

**Reviewers. Who I love with all my heart and soul for taking half a minute to send me a note to tell me that they read my chapter.**

**EmeraldLovesHazel:** Question-- is that an allusion to like, James and Lily (their eyes)? 'Cause if it is, that's a really cool display-name-thing. Thank you so much for the review-- I'm sorry if this wasn't the kind chapter you were hoping for. Things are speeding up next year (Seventh Year-- which will correspond completely with the entire series, I hope...) I'm glad you reviewed! Thanks for the encouragement [:  
**Julx27xLuvsxHM: **I'm _so _glad you liked the last chapter--I tried to do it justice. Like I said to **EmeraldLovesHazel**, thank you so much for the reviews. I'm also glad you liked my last line. I'm really into the word "passionate". Haha. No idea why. It's fun to say. I tried to make James seem like the best backstabbing-best-friend and still irrisistably sexy. 'Cause I'd do him in a heartbeat. If he was alive. Or real. Sorry for that random jungle of thoughts. Anyway, I'm so glad you liked it. And thank you _so_ much for the review. It meant the world to me [:  
**LightningStruckBlackDog:** Ahh!! That's a SIRIUS BLACK NAME. Haha. I dedicated the chapter to you. Anyway. HEY EVERYONE. I CALLED EMMA, AND SHE'S HELPING ME CO-WRITE THIS AND MY OTHER STORY (Transfer Student). So, she'll be bouncing on occasionally. I think she lost her thought train for her other stories, though, so she might just be transferring to _Harry Potter_ fics. But thanks, **LightningStruckBlackDog** for asking about her, and thanks especially for the review [:  
**ParadiseDreams**: I actually _did_ have a trick playing into this, but then I decided that it wouldn't pan out, since I needed to give Lily sufficient time to get over the prank. But it _was _going to be awesome. So you did have it right the first time I drafted this [: I might stick the prank into my other story (which Emma's writing the next chapter of--haha.) Anyway, thank you so much for the review!! I love them [:

**Be like those four. They got ice cream. Virtually. And virtually all the love I posess.**


	5. Chapter Four

**A/N: SORRY IF YOU GOT TWO ALERTS. I went to proofread it, and it was hard to tell when the flashbacks "happened". So, I deleted it and made it more clear. **This part's from me, the bottom's from Em. The first part is entirely _flashbacks_. I hope you figure out when the chapter begins-begins. :P

**Disclaimer: **If I owned _Harry Potter_, Draco wouldn't have been a Death Eater. Or a backstabbing Death Eater traitor. Or anything, really.

**Chapter Four: **Flashbacks

"Evans!" James yelled. "Hey, _Evans_!" He chased her down out of the castle. "Evans, wait up!"

"Potter," Lily acknowledged.

"On your way to Hogsmeade?"

"Good observation," Lily said pointedly.

"Wanna go with me?" James asked, crossing his fingers secretly inside his robes.

"I'm… actually meeting somebody there."

"Thanks—oh," James said once he registered that she had rejected him.

"Thank you for the invitation, though, James," Lily smiled.

"Who is it?"

"I…er… can't tell you that."

"Why not, Evans?"

Silence. Then Lily replied quickly, "You wouldn't approve."

"Alright then, Evans, I'll see you 'round."

"Yes… er, I suppose you will."

"Evans, do you love me?" James asked.

"I… _no_," Lily said defiantly, before walking on.

"Hey, Evans," James said, stopping so that there was a ten foot gap between them. "I'd say you didn't love me, but I'd be wrong."

"Are you sure?"

"'Course I am," James smirked. "You were always a bad liar." James watched her, walking a distance from her, until he saw her walking over to a bench. She sat down, and James briefly thought that she had been stood up, until Severus Snape walked over to her and offered her his arm. James gritted his teeth and turned back to the castle. _I'll visit Hogsmeade later on this week_, he thought. He tried hard not to think of Lily laughing at Snape's jokes, or sipping the same Butterbeer as him, but James thought in the back of his mind that it would've been so much better if it was his hand Lily was holding.

_----_

The street was plunged into darkness. Lily had been sitting outside, her belongings sprawled around her, when it happened. The sun vanished; the lights in the houses went out. "What's…" Lily asked nobody in particular. "It's… so cold out. But it's summertime…"

_"Lily's it, Lily's it, Lily can't get out of it!" The kids shouted as Lily struggled to try and tag somebody._

_"Hey—hey you guys, wait up!" Lily's voice rang down the hallway as her friends walked away from her._

_"Leave me alone, you _freak_!" Petunia yelled, slamming the door in her face._

_"Anything you want, Lily. Just go out with me."_

Everything went black.

"_Damn it_, Evans!" Lily blinked, her vision fuzzy. "Lily don't _do_ that!" A head swam in front of her face.

"Remus—what are you doing here?"

"Saving your _life_. That's what."

"What..?"

"Dementors. You've read about them, I trust. Lily, when I heard they were headed up the street, I ran over as fast as I could. Lily, you've got to be careful of yourself. You can't stay outside these days. It's _dark_ magic, Lily. Nothing you could handle."

"I'm _sorry_," Lily said, her voice angry.

"Lily, it's not that I'm yelling at you," Remus said softly. "I just can't stand to see you get hurt. You're the brightest witch in the year."

"What are you even doing here? You live on the other side of town."

"I'm staying with James. His dad works at the Ministry, and they heard there was a Dementor attack, and I thought you must be outside. In any case, I apparated here and…"

"Thanks, Remus."

"Here," Remus said, extending his hand. "It's chocolate. It helps."

----

"Melanie!" Cassie shrieked. "They left your poster up!" She giggled at the immobile, enlarged picture of James, Sirius, Peter and Remus hanging on the far side of their dorm room.

"Still beautiful, as always," Melanie winked, kissing each Marauder on the cheek.

"Ladies, what's this?" Sirius Black asked as he stepped into the room, followed by the rest of the Marauders.

"How'd you get up here?" Evanna asked airily.

"Flew, 'course."

"Should've known," Lily tutted. "Always a rulebreaker."

"Ooh, look at _that_!" James said proudly. "That's one good picture! Tell me I don't look good, Moony."

"Your hair looks great."

"I know."

"Why is it… here?" Peter asked nervously. "It's not _voodoo_ or anything… right?"

"Yes it is!" Evanna said, rolling off her bed. "Secretly… in your sleep, we charm you boys so that you get hangovers." She looked pointedly at Sirius.

"Or breakouts," Melanie added, grinning at Peter.

"Or injuries," Cassie smiled at Remus.

"Or," Lily said quietly, staring James straight in the eyes. "Bad hair days."

James let out a piercing shriek that nobody could have expected from him and fled from the room.

"Now that was just brutal," Peter said disapprovingly.

"But funny," Sirius reasoned.

----

"I suppose I'll have to end it, Danforth," Amos Diggory said to his friend Aaron Danforth.

"No—Amos, just because I hate her doesn't mean you have to dump the Mudblood cow." Amos shot Aaron a dirty look.

"Lily's nice," Amos said, his voice wavering.

"You need your twenty galleons, don't you?"

"I…" Amos' voice trailed away. "I'll go back upstairs."

Lily shrank into the shadows as her boyfriend walked by her unknowingly.

--------

"Lily, wake up!"

"What?" Lily asked groggily, sitting up. "Oh, good morning, Sirius."

"Hey," Sirius said, sitting on the bed next to her and kissing her. "Some dream you must've had."

"What?"

"I heard you talking in your sleep. Something about bad hair days… and _Amos Diggory_…"

"I… reliving some moments," Lily said lightly.

"If that prat did anything to you, I'll hex him into the next week," Sirius said defensively.

Lily and Sirius had been dating for the past eleven months, and weren't planning to end their relationship any time soon. Lily still noticed a saddened expression in James' eyes, and James hadn't hooked up with any girls since sixth year. In a year… so many things had happened. Lily and Sirius were only one of them. "I'll let you get dressed, then," Sirius said, leaving the room politely as Lily stood to find her clothes. She was staying with James by Sirius' request, and, like every other summer, the house was inhabited by the four Marauders.

Lily looked over at the window and was shocked to see an owl sitting there. It extended its leg to her when she opened the window, and Lily tore open the letter.

"Sirius, _look_!" Lily shouted, running down the stairs to show off her Head Girl badge. "Remus, did you get one?"

"Right here," Remus said, his own badge glinting in the sun streaming from the roof.

"What's this?" Lily asked, reaching out to take a letter off the table. It was addressed to her in a neat print she knew only too well. "Sev."

"That git still talking to you?" Sirius asked.

"He's not a git. He can be a prat, but he's not a git, Sirius."

"Easy for you to say," Peter scoffed. "Weren't you two lovers in third year? Back when you…"

"Turned me down to go to Hogsmeade with him?" James offered as he threw a contemptuous look at Peter. "Yeah. We all remember that; let's not relive it."

"We _weren't_ lovers," Lily glowered. She shoved the letter into her pocket.

"Enough. I don't want to know what relations you've had with any male, other than myself," Sirius said, holding up his hands to stop the arguing. "If you want to continue this conversation, I request you do it when I'm not around."

"Thank you," Lily said with an air of superiority. "I don't like thinking about it, either."

"Good morning, Lily," Mr. Potter said, kissing her forehead as he strode in with the Daily Prophet folded under his arm. "Be good, boys."

"Hello, Ricky," Lily smiled. "Good morning, Jen."

"Morning, Lily darling," Mrs. Evans smiled as she bustled in to take her husband's jacket. "Diagon Alley later this afternoon?"

"I'll floo us over now, if you want, Mum," Sirius smiled charmingly as he hugged Mrs. Potter.

"Always the gentleman, Sirius," Mrs. Potter grinned. "Go on, then. Just don't stay too late. I want you home by supper. And James, treat your friends to an ice cream, alright? Be careful," she warned as Sirius grabbed a pinch of floo powder from above the mantle.

"Incendio," Remus said, smiling.

"Show-off," Peter said, twirling his wand dumbly. Remus had just turned seventeen the previous weekend, and Peter was the last person in the house who hadn't.

"Stay safe," Mrs. Potter cooed as Sirius threw the floo powder into the fireplace. He stepped in, pulling Lily flush against him and inviting the other three in as well.

"Don't spend too much!"

James stepped in, followed by Peter and Remus.

"Remember to buy your school things!"

"Diagon Alley," Sirius said coolly, waving goodbye at Mrs. Potter.

**A/N:** Hello, there, old readers! It's Emma. I wrote the first part of this—the _dream_ sequence, I guess. Just for Kitty East, I tried to get some details on the "past lives" of all the characters, since this story flops around so much.

If you recall from the beginning of the story, Sinead wrote it so that the sixth years all revealed themselves to their journal buddies (in sixth year). Therefore, the journals are all over, and the title of this story has nothing to do with Charlotte or Jake anymore. I've drafted a rough version of what the next chapter will be. Here's your teaser:

_"Lily, you came."_

_"Of course I did," Lily responded, sitting on the bench next to him._

That was a pretty darn long teaser. Extra reviews for that one, I think.

**Review Replies:**

**Julx27xLuvsxHM:** It's actually not a prank. I couldn't find a good few filler chapters for sixth year, so I just left it, and you can imagine all the stuff Lily and Sirius have done in the past year. Those sixteen year olds… sighs Haha.

**Kitty East: **Thanks SO much for all BILLION reviews. I hope you liked this chapter—Emma wrote all the flashbacks in hopes that it would help develop the characters a bit more. The letter from Severus will probably give some stuff away, but that won't be read for a few more chapters. I hope. If all goes well. I hope I remember it… 'Cause I have a great plan for it now. Oh, darn. I've got to write it down. [:

**EmeraldLovesHazel: **I'm so glad you like it, and thank you so much for the reviews. I love L/J pennames. They're absolutely my favorites. Or _Harry Potter_ names in general. Haha. [: Anyway, I'm so glad you like my writing style. Thanks again for the review[:

**LightningStruckBlackDog:** Wow, that's a mouthful. Well, your penname. Just 'cause it's long. Haha. I love capris. It's way too cold to wear them to school right now, though (I freeze so easy, though. Haha). I tried to update very soon (while I write this, I'm hoping somebody sends me a review. Really soon—I wanted to have six. But I'll settle for five if nobody does.) Haha. Thanks for the review!  
**JohnMayer1207:** I love John Mayer. For the record. I'm so glad you like it, and I'm so glad you sent in a review! I love reviews. A lot. Haha. well, I tried updating super-fast. I hope you like it. Thanks!!

**VIRTUAL EVERYTHING FOR THEM. HOUSES, CARS, CANDY. SODA. EVERYTHINGGG.**


	6. Chapter Five

**A/N:** I love **EmeraldLovesHazel**, who picked up on my "pretty darn long" teaser trailer last chapter. Here's the _even longer_ (if that's imaginable [; ) chapter!! This chapter has **Deathly Hallows Spoilers.** Don't complain if you read it.

* * *

P.S. _This chapter was written by Emma and Sinead, together, on the telephone. We hope you enjoy it!

* * *

_

**Chapter Five:**

"Ouch!" Lily squeaked as she was shoved out of the fireplace. "Oh, look!" She hurried quickly away from the fireplace in Flourish and Blott's to a new display of books. "It's about elementary charms!"

"Oh, Lily," Sirius said, taking the book from her hands. "Why read? We've got the whole Alley to explore." He wrapped his arms around her. "What's this?" He asked, withdrawing a letter from her pocket.

"Ooh—looks like a love letter, Padfoot! Watch out!" Peter joked.

"No! Give it back!" Lily shouted, struggling to reach the letter that he was holding a foot above her outstretched arms.

"What is it?" He asked teasingly.

"Just give it back!" Lily shrieked. James reached up behind Sirius and took the letter out of his hand. Before Sirius knew what happened, James had handed it to Lily. "…Thank you, James," Lily said, shocked.

"You're welcome, Lily."

"I'll meet you at Quality Quidditch Supplies in half an hour, alright?" Lily said. Sirius, knowing not to argue, nodded, but followed her at a distance and watched as she sat on a bench and opened the letter.

_Dear Lily,_

_I'm sorry. I know I've begged your apology a thousand times, but now I'm just writing for sanity. Lily, I've known you longest of anyone. You were my best friend when we were ten, and I admired you when you were six. Lily, even when you hadn't grown into your looks, you were still the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen. And even while I've dated other women, you're still the most stunning woman I've ever held. Lily, I know that you won't accept my apology. I just want you to know that I still love you. I know that you won't believe that, but it's true. When you're married, and you have children, I'll still love you. Just to acknowledge that you've read this, please meet me behind Madame Malkin's the day that Hogwarts Letters arrive._

_Love,_

_Severus_

"Oh, Sev," Lily sighed resignedly. She knew that she had to meet him; after all, they _were _best friends. She stood and walked to the alleyway behind Madame Malkin's, just like Severus had instructed her, and immediately saw him sitting in a corner on a bench. She was unaware, however, that her boyfriend was lurking in the shadows to watch the two old friends reunite.

"Lily, you came."

"Of course I did," Lily responded, sitting on the bench next to him. "You may be a git, but you were my best friend."

"Were," Snape said after a few minutes had passed. It wasn't a question.

"Save your breath, Severus," Lily said quickly. "I don't want to hear about how you 'made a mistake'."

"I did," Snape insisted.

"Sev, if you're just here to tell me about your mistakes… I don't want to listen to it again. I've heard all about it. Just give it a break."

"I—wish you'd give me another chance. I'm not like Rosier."

"We've been through this before," Lily said, turning slowly and retreating. Sirius turned and left before Lily could notice him, and because of that, he missed the final exchange between Lily and Snape.

"What I said was true, Lily. I'll always love you."

"I know, Sev. And… I have to go," Lily said, looking down at the watch on her wrist. She dashed out of the alley and was just in time to meet her four companions outside of Quality Quidditch Supplies.

"What was that about?" Remus asked her quietly.

"I had to meet someone. Everything's fine, though."

"So, where to first?" James asked. Peter recommended the Apothecary; Remus suggested Flourish and Blott's, and Lily recommended Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor.

"Ice cream sounds good," Sirius said, quick to take his girlfriend's side. The three remaining Marauders followed Sirius and Lily down the street, and after five or so minutes, they were sitting at a picnic table outside of the tiny shop.

"I love strawberry," Lily said, closing her eyes to savor the ice cream she was eating.

"I love caramel," Peter sighed.

"I love chocolate with strawberries," Sirius said, taking another bite of his chocolate ice cream.

"Would you like some?" Lily giggled, holding out her ice cream cone. Instead, Sirius kissed her.

"You taste like strawberries," He smiled.

"You taste like chocolate," She replied.

"Enough, you two," James said a little too loudly.

"Sorry," Lily blushed, tearing her eyes away from Sirius. "I'm going to head down to Flourish and Blott's—if you guys want to go somewhere else, I'll meet you back here in fifteen minutes."

"I'd like to check out that broom," James said, gesturing down the lane.

"I'll go with you," Peter piped up eagerly.

"Remus," Sirius began. "I don't want to leave Lily, but that broom…"

"I'll go with her; I wanted to go to Flourish and Blott's earlier. We'll meet you back here in a quarter of an hour," Remus smiled. He offered Lily his arm, and she took it. Together, the two walked to the bookstore.

"Oh, Remus!" Lily sighed once they had entered. "I love the way new books smell, don't you?" She reached over and took the last book about brewing antidotes off the shelf and skimmed through it. "This would help me improve my potions grade…"

"You're top of the year!" Remus laughed. "Best student Old Sluggy's ever had, I reckon. You don't need that!" He snatched the book from her. "I, on the other hand…"

"Give it back!" Lily squealed, but Remus held the book high over her head.

"You don't need it," Remus laughed as she put her arms on his shoulder, attempting to lower his arm.

"I do," Lily insisted. Suddenly, she released his arm. He looked at her skeptically, and realized that she was making a puppy dog face at him. "Remus," She pouted.

"Lily… oh, Lily, please don't…"

"Remus…"

"Fine! Take the book!" Remus said, tossing her the book. She grinned and kissed his cheek before dragging him through the stacks of books to find the books they'd need for school.

Meanwhile, the other three Marauders were ogling at a clean, polished broom that bore the golden inscription _Nimbus 900_.

"That's beautiful," James sighed.

"You've got enough for it," Peter stated truthfully.

"But next year, it'll be the _Nimbus 910_, and I'll want that one even more."

"You won't be Quidditch Captain next year, though," Sirius grinned broadly at James. James had been appointed Quidditch Captain, and had not taken off the badge he had received in the mail that morning.

"That's true. I should… No…" James contemplated.

"Worth more than your life," Said a sneering voice.

"What do you want, Snivellus?" Sirius asked Severus Snape coolly. Peter squeaked and hurried out of the shop.

"No, no! Not in here!" The shop owner yelled. "I have new brooms; if you're going to argue, go down by the Apothecary; nobody likes that place anyway."

James, Sirius and Snape all turned on their heel and left the shop, eager to continue their argument.

"What was that?" James challenged. "I dare you to repeat that."

"It's worth more than your life. And the life of your _pathetic family_ put together."

"Don't talk about my family like that!" Sirius said, but James put a hand on his chest and pushed him back.

"Don't worry," He reprimanded Sirius.

"You'll be sorry. You and your stupid halfblood mother—bit of a whore, wasn't she? Back at Hogwarts?" Snape cackled coldly.

With a bang, Sirius had shot a hex at Snape that sent him flying across the street and into a wall. He crumpled to the floor, blood oozing from some unknown body part.

"Sirius Black!" a voice shouted. Lily was running up the street, her bags of books lying abandoned behind her. Remus had picked them up and began to dash after her. "What are you doing? Cursing students for no reason!"

"There _was_ a reason!" Sirius shouted.

"Whatever the reason, you can't just hex someone! It's not _right_."

"You didn't _hear_ him, Lily!" Sirius shouted back at her. "He insulted James' mum!"

"Sirius…"

"He's _not_ a _prat_ though, is he?" Sirius accused, pinning her roughly against the wall behind her.

"He's…" Sirius shook her, clearly livid, making Lily's sentence trail away.

"James' mum took me in three years ago, Lily, when my own mother wouldn't let me go back to her house. We can't let him off lightly."  
"Padfoot, let go of her," James interjected loudly. "It's fine."

"Sirius, please, you're hurting me."

Sirius pushed her roughly before walking away. "What you did to him was wrong!" Lily shouted. "You should have thought twice about that."

"Then maybe…" Sirius began angrily. "We should think twice about this relationship."

Lily looked stunned. After she recollected herself, she took a deep breath. "So be it."

* * *

**A/N:** Here we go! Review replies for everyone.

**Kitty East:** Thanks so much for all (dozen) reviews you've given me in the past week or so! Thanks so much for all the writing help and support. I hope you liked this chapter!

**EmeraldLovesHazel:** I'm not even going to bother with a long and epic teaser for next chapter, I don't think, since I have no idea what's going to happen. (Ideas are welcome, you guys.) But I'm glad you loved my _last _long and epic teaser. See, I really had a different one, but it was the _entire_ last scene, and that might've ruined it. And then I didn't reread my notes… and so my two-line trailer was "long and epic". Haha.

**LightningStruckBlackDog: **I hope this chapter didn't seem quite as rushed. Looking back, I can tell that the last one _did_ seem rushed. But I hope this was a bit less rushed. It's still got a lot to take in though, so it _might_ be rushed. Haha.

**Jul:** Thanks for all BILLION reviews! I'm seriously going to go back and read all your stories after I take a shower. Well, eventually. I always forget. You have to PM me like, 12 times and say "READ THIS READ THIS READ THIS. READ MY STUFF NOW, OR I'LL NEVER TALK TO YOU AGAIN" or something. But here! **Virtual Porsche for you!**

**JohnMayer1207:** Alright, sorry about that long wait… that must've been a drag. I hope I update the next chapter sooner—I'll be thinking of it specially for you! Haha. **Virtual Cookie for you!**

Love,  
Emma and Sinead


	7. Chapter Six

**A/N:** Wow, that was a fast update! Thank you, lovely reviewers! If you're in the US like Emma, Happy Thanksgiving! Lucky you—school off and everything… Haha. Well, onward!

* * *

**Previously**

"Then maybe…" Sirius began angrily. "We should think twice about this relationship."

Lily looked stunned. After she recollected herself, she took a deep breath. "So be it."

* * *

**Chapter Six:**

Lily watched, stunned, as her should-be-boyfriend walked slowly away from her. Her green eyes stung painfully with tears, and before she could help it, she was on the ground crying. Unaware of her surroundings, and not caring who was watching her, she simply cried and cried. She couldn't help but remember all of the things that she and Sirius had done together; couldn't help but remember that she loved him. And despite everything, she wished he still loved her, too.

"Lily," Remus said, kneeling beside her. She didn't look up. "We should go back."

"I don't want to go anywhere that _he_ is," Lily replied. "I don't want to have to see him again."

"That ought to be hard, since you go to school with him, and you're in all the same classes."

"I don't want to go back. Go tell Jen and Ricky that I won't be back for dinner, but I'll pick up my things tomorrow."

"I'm not leaving you. You're coming back with me, whether you like it or not."

"Make me," Lily said, looking up at him for the first time. Remus, who had knelt before her, slid back instinctively, noting how angry she looked.

"Petrificus Totalus," Remus said, pointing his wand at her. She immediately became rigid, and fell onto her back. "I told you I was taking you back to the Potter's. I intend to keep that promise." Remus lifted her, which was hard, considering she was lying straight, and turned on the spot, apparating out of the alley.

"Remus, is she alright?" Peter asked when Remus and Lily arrived in the sitting room.

"Alright? Like hell, she is," Remus replied sarcastically. "Prat shouldn't have broken up with her like that. Where is he? I have a few choice words for him."

"Upstairs with James. He's probably drunk out of his mind by now—James is watching him.

"Where does Jen keep the sober-up potions?"

"Third cabinet from the right, behind the glass with the blue fringe."

"Thanks," Remus said, reaching into the cabinet and pulling out a tiny vial. "Take Lily up to her room, and leave her as she is; don't take the spell off her." Peter nodded and carried Lily up to her room.

"Here, have this," Remus said, shoving the vial of potion at Sirius. Sirius was slumped in his chair, tears dripping down his face, his eyes only half opened. In his delusional state, he drank the potion Remus gave him without questioning it.

"Oy, Moony, what do you want?" He asked after a moment.

"I'm here to tell you off for breaking up with Lily," Remus answered honestly, sitting in a chair beside James.

"Mate, don't," James said, almost pleadingly. At the sound of Lily's name, Sirius had begun to howl and cry again.

"What's wrong with him?" Remus asked. "I'm just saying—Lily talked to me back in first year before we were Marauders; she was right to be mad at Sirius for hexing Snape. He could've gotten seriously hurt. Lily was crying uncontrollably for the past hour and a half, and it was the most painful thing I've ever seen. She had half a mind not to come back here—she only did because she's got the Full Body Bind on her."

"Sirius is upset, too. He knows he made a mistake. He wants her back—I know it. And yes, I've loved Lily for the longest time. But I'd rather see her happy, and with Sirius, than upset, and with me."

"Sirius, snap out of it!" Remus yelled, slapping Sirius hard across the face. "We need to talk."

"You're not leaving me, too, are you, Moony?" Sirius asked, almost pathetically. Lupin's gaze softened.

"No, Sirius. You just need to go apologize to her. In fact, tomorrow."

"She won't want to see me."

"She'll have to deal with that," Remus said. "James and I need to talk—we'll send Peter in here. Just go to sleep, alright?"

"Alright," Sirius said quietly.

"Peter, go watch Sirius," Remus said to Peter when the two had entered Lily's room. The mousy boy squeaked and hurried off to Sirius' room.

"Lily," James said, taking the curse off her.

"Go away," Lily said, sitting up. "I don't want to talk to you—either of you."

"We're not leaving," Remus said, sitting beside her on her bed. She jumped up suddenly, and ran over to her window. By the time she'd tore it open, though, James had caught up to her and dragged her away from it.

"Let me go! Get off me!" Lily shrieked.

"I'm not about to let you jump out of a window, just to leave my house. What if I called Evie over? Would you talk to her?"

"I don't _want_ to talk to _anyone_."

"Well, Lily, we're going to keep you here until you do. I'll go get Evanna," Remus said, walking to the door. When it had closed, Lily seemed to wilt in James' arms.

"Lily, talk to me."

"I just want to stop thinking about him."

"Right. How about we just talk, then?" James asked.

"Alright," Lily agreed, looking defeated.

For about ten minutes, the two simply talked, and then abruptly, there was a knock at the door.

"Lily, it's Evie."

"Hi, Evie. Er… could you hang tight for a bit? Talk to Remus and such?"

"Sure." Evanna obliged. After Lily was sure that Evanna had walked away, she looked at James.

"Tell me a secret."

"My patronus is a stag," James began.

"I know that already," Lily smiled.

"So am I."

"You're an unregistered animagus?"

"Yes. Now, it's your turn."

"That night Sirius and I went to the Room of Requirement, and you came in, and kissed me…" Her voice trailed away.

"Sorry about that," James said, ruffling his hair.

"I—I've never forgotten that kiss. In fact… I've always wished there'd been another."

James choked slightly and cleared his throat. Running his hand through his hair again, he looked at her. "I suppose… that can be arranged."

He ran a hand down the side of her face and tilted it up to look at his. Her green eyes closed as his lips met hers, and once again, Lily was caught in a mind-blowing, passionate kiss.

* * *

**A/N:** Oh, but don't think James can get her _that _easy! If you do, you have another thing coming. Yes, it seemed rushed. But for the plotline, it really all had to happen quickly in order for it to play out correctly. Anyway, thanks to my reviewers, especially **JohnMayer1207**, and I hope that this update was more to-your-liking [:

EmeraldLovesHazel: Thanks for the review! Yeah—I'm not a big Lily/Snape fan, either. I feel bad that he has nobody, though. Well, he's dead now (that sounded so mean!) so I guess he's kinda "near" Lily anyways, even though she still loves James. Yay L/J!!! Haha.

JohnMayer1207: Woo! A fast update! That's saying something, coming from me. This chapter may've seemed kinda cheesy, too. But it's all for a good reason.

xHeavilyxBrokenx: Wow! Thanks so much for _all_ your reviews! I'm so glad you like it so far. I honestly am not a huge fan of Sirius. I love him in the sense that I'd _so_ go out with him, if he existed, but I'm not liking him in this story much, nor have I liked him in some other stories I've read. However, I feel bad for him, since he clearly made a mistake to break up with Lily in the last chapter, seeing how upset she was this time. Although Lily and James _do_ kiss, James still doesn't get the girl yet [;

partofthatworld: Haha—I'd feel pretty stupid if I were Sirius, too. But, he's probably too drunk right now to care. Haha.

**Review? Thanks! Byee [:**

**Love,  
****Sinead**


	8. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Eight: Missing

* * *

**

The next morning, James woke up, his back aching from resting against the headboard of a bed that did not belong to him. He smelled the familiar 'Lily Smell' that he loved so much—roses and vanilla—but when he opened his eyes, he saw no Lily. In fact, the entire room was empty. Empty of Lily's clothing, empty of her books… empty of all her possessions. James immediately stood, cursing himself for letting her leave, and exited the room in a fit. "Remus!" He shouted, bursting into Remus' room.

"Oy, what?" Remus said, sitting bolt upright in his bed.

"Where's Evie?"  
"She said something yesterday… about going home… you two taking too long… why?" He put his head back down and yawned.

"Lily's disappeared."

"She'll be somewhere else, then, I expect," Remus said nonchalantly, rolling over and falling asleep again. James threw his arms up in exasperation and ran to Sirius' room. Once there, he saw Peter, curled on the floor with a pillow, drooling, and Sirius, lying in his bed reading a comic book.

--

"And then what?" Melanie laughed.

"I just packed up my stuff and walked out!" Lily giggled, clearly amused with her cunning.

"Oh, Lily!" Cassie laughed. "That asshole deserved everything he got—trying to put moves on you before you were over Sirius."

"Evie! Pass me the Fizzing Whisbees?" Lily laughed, extending her arms to catch the candy.

Evanna, Melanie, Cassie and Lily were all sitting at the Hog's Head Bar in Hogsmeade. They had apparated there, with all their belongings, and intended to stay upstairs in the Three Broomsticks, where Melanie's older sister, Madame Rosmerta, worked. In order to start their year off in 'style', they had each ordered a firewhisky, and were animatedly eating candy that they'd bought from Honeydukes that morning.

Silently, Evanna passed Lily a Fizzing Whisbee. Lily took it and popped it into her mouth, giggling drunkenly all the while.

"What's wrong with you, Evie?" Lily asked, the candy dropping out of her mouth as she spoke.

"I'm not going to approve of what you did to James."

"Why not, Evie? The bastard came on to me, thinking I was just going to give up on Sirius."

Evanna sighed and tossed Lily a vial of sober up potion. "I need to tell you something, but you can't be drunk out of your mind when I do. Drink it. You two, leave."

Lily sighed as Melanie and Cassie left, and swallowed the potion. "What?" She deadpanned.

"When you were seducing James, and I was with Remus, Remus told me something… and I think you should know."

"What?" Lily asked again.

"Remus told me that James said that he would rather you be happy with someone else than upset with him."

"What?"

"Are you broken?"

"No—he… did?"

"Yes. And you just walked out on a sweet guy, and his entire family, all of whom adore you."

"They… must know I'm here."

"Well, you're here, or maybe you're out getting _murdered_ or _kidnapped_…"

"Shut up," Lily snapped.

"Sorry. I just feel bad for James."

"So… do I."

"Well, he's probably just now telling his parents about how he woke up and you were gone…"

--

"Oh my _God_, Moony," Sirius said pathetically, his voice cracking. Sirius had improved greatly since the previous night, but when James told him about Lily's dissapearance, he once again began to mope in self-pity. At the sounds of Sirius and James wailing, Remus had gotten out of bed and stormed into Sirius' room, where James and Sirius were found sitting on Sirius' bed gorging themselves with firewhisky.

"Sirius, James, _stop it_," Remus said, taking the bottles of firewhisky from the two teenagers.

"I…" James groaned. "I can't believe it! She fucking played me."

"It's all my _fault_."

"It's _not_ your fault," Remus chastised Sirius. "You can't control her."

"If I didn't dump her, none of this would've happened…"

"What am I going to tell Mum? She'll kill me, she will."

"James, Sirius!" Remus said, once again the voice of reason. "Stop moping. Get up; write your mom a nice little letter, and then go find Lily. I'd start by going to Evie's. Alright?"

"I can't go find Lily—she'll kill me!" Sirius howled.

"Then _you stay here with Peter_," Remus said angrily. "And _I'll_ go with James to find her." Remus grabbed James by the wrist and dragged him out of the room. "My God, I hope he never has another girlfriend in his life. I can't deal with these breakups."

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry for the wait. This was kinda a filler… the next will be better (pre-written, naturally). I've also (as some of you may've noticed) been sort of concentrated on _Passion and Pistols_… I intend to finish that before the Christmas holidays. Anyway, thanks for reading! Haha. I'll try and update shortly.

Love,  
Sinead


End file.
